Anomaly-026
Anomaly No.: 026 Anomaly Codename: Mutilation Calf Anomaly Rating: Anomaly Class: Non-sentient Animal Containment Protocols is to be kept in a standard animal containment cell composed of reinforced soundproof glass. The floor of the cell is composed of grasses common to African rainforest to lessen the stress on the animal. is currently immobile and appears to lack nutritional needs. No vertebrate organisms that have yet to complete puberty are to be brought within six (6) meters of outside of routine testing. In these situations, only pigs should be utilized. Anomaly Description is a juvenile male giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis). is within the size range typical of a newborn giraffe, standing approximately 1.6 meters in height. Biologically, is slightly younger than one (1) year of age, despite the anomaly having been in DPA custody for 15 years. has been severely disemboweled by an unknown third party; an incision measuring fifty (50) centimeters in length runs down the center of its abdominal region. 's large and small intestines and its liver are currently spilling out of this incision. Attempts to seal the wound have been ineffective, as 's hide is incredibly resistant to most surgical implements. In addition, 's pancreas, kidneys, and forelimbs have been removed with surgical precision. Despite the heavily mutilated state of its body, otherwise appears to be in perfect health, showing no visible signs of pain or distress. Any matter ingested by has been observed traveling through its digestive system, although the anomaly produces no waste. has an anomalous effect on prepubescent vertebrate organisms in its vicinity. When a vertebrate animal that has yet to reach sexual maturity (to be henceforth known as -1) is brought within six meters of , the anomaly will let out a loud moan that can reach volumes of 125 decibels or more. Through as-of-yet unknown means, this moan causes -1 to rapidly undergo an extremely painful process in which an incision similar to that on 's underbelly appears on the subject's torso. -1's intestines will automatically begin to extrude themselves through this cut, and -1's pancreas and kidneys will disappear from the body cavity. So far, only two out of XX organisms to undergo this process have survived. If -1 is not removed from 's radius of effect within 30 seconds of the first moan, the anomaly will let out a second moan that triggers a second process. During this second process, -1 will begin to turn inside out through the incision, the muscle tissue and organs being pulled through the wound and the epidermis moving to the inside. Further exposure to will elicit a third moan from it, triggering a third process in which -1 is violently CENSORED. No subjects have survived this third process; in addition, at least three DPA personnel overseeing tests involving this third process have been severely injured. Supplementary Information |-|Recovery Log= was recovered from a zoo in CENSORED, Ohio, in 2003. It was reported that several schoolchildren on a field trip began violently throwing up after seeing the zoo's newborn African bush elephant (Loxodonta africana) undergo the first stage of the process. Examinations of the zoo map revealed that the elephant exhibit was separated from the zoo's giraffe enclosure by a two (2)-meter-thick concrete barrier. Zoo personnel who were interviewed by DPA containment specialists reported that all of their giraffes were healthy and accounted for the previous day. Category:Anomalies Category:Code Green